domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Tachibana
Rui Tachibana (橘 瑠衣 Tachibana Rui) is one of the main protagonists of Domestic na Kanojo. She is the Step-Sister of Natsuo Fujii and the younger sister of Hina Tachibana. Background Appearance Rui is a beautiful girl with short blue hair and bright red eyes. In most of the manga, she is often seen wearing her uniform, which consists of the standard white collar shirt, sweater vest, and a plaid skirt. After graduating high school, she is often seen in casual clothes or wearing a chef’s uniform for work, and occasionally she’ll wear pretty clothes on the monthly dates with Natsuo. Personality Rui is unwilling to talk to people not having friends. As her first meeting at a mixer to meeting new people. Thinking that it was boring, she willingly asked Natsuo to skip out of the mixer with another pretense to have him sex with her mainly to understand how it feels. Rui appears to be a very kind and loving girl through out the manga despite her cold and blank expression often shown. Although she acted cold towards Natsuo Fuji in the first couple of chapters, it is revealed Rui has feelings for her step-brother but is conflicted in being able to express them. Acquaintances * Natsuo Fujii He is Rui's step-sibling after their parents arranged a remarriage. Though both have already known each other after their one night stand, Rui personally wanted him to forget all that has happened. Their relation can be a mixture of sibling like approach. However after Rui over thought everything of how she feels about Natsuo, she nevertheless accepted the fact she is in love with him. Rui has been Natsuo's strength ever since the start. At present, Rui is Natsuo's girlfriend and their relationship and both were former members of their high school's Literature Club. * Hina Tachibana She is Rui's elder sister. Deep within their relationship, they both envy their own personalities with Hina wanted Rui's attitude and vice versa. Though they respect each other because they have best bond as sisters, and will be on the line of one of them felt at the bottom. Hina was Natsuo's ex girlfriend and because of it their relationship created a bit of a rift. Yet ever since Hina gave up to their relationship after being found out by the school authorities, Rui never made advantage to it. Instead, Natsuo fell for her deeply since finally found out she was his light. * Momo Kawashibara Momo is Rui's high school best friend and fellow former club mate. They first encounter is a pleasant one but filled with contradictions due to Momo's influence at school as a "whore". But then Rui never acknowledged the rumors hence she respected her for someone battling the atmosphere created by their fellow school mates. * Miu Kawashibara Miu is Rui's fellow clubmate and fellow second year. She is their club's President, fellow bookworm, and a shy type who can't talk straight towards the public. Rui first thought of her as a rival towards Natsuo, however in the end, Miu has a one sided love for their club advisor and teacher, Reiji Kiriya. Miu was always the first one to be targeted by Momo's pranks such as flipping up her skirt. Character Plot Prior to the start of the story, Rui's family was whole until their father left them because of his mistress. This lead into their parent's divorcement, with Rui and her elder sister Hina into their mother's side. Ever since then, their mother couldn't stop bad mouthing her father, this kept her hating that aspect of her mother. However as the story progressed, Rui's mother changed after falling in love into someone. First Encounter At the start of the story, Rui was invited by her class mates to attend a mixer. This was her first encounter with Fujii Natsuo, whom was also forced to go. Agreeing to the fact they were not used to this stuff, Rui and Natsuo skipped the mixer with her pretense of wanting him for something. The two strolled into the streets into her house which was empty at the time and then they headed straight to her room. Without further ado, Rui asked Natsuo to have a sex with her, not just because she wanted to but for experiencing what it really feels. Saying she doesn't plan to have a boyfriend of whatsoever, Rui used the fact that Natsuo is inexperienced for this; adding that it's be best so she can evaded being forcefully raped. Natsuo agreed to her reasoning hence they had their one night stand. Remarriage After that night, both never met again, until they found out that their parents will be having a remarriage. This made them dumbfounded, Natsuo in fact was more confused since his crush (Hina) and Rui (his first in bed) will becoming his step-siblings. As their visit to the Fujii resident was almost over, Rui acknowledged her mother remarriage and doesn't care because it's for the sake of her mother's happiness thus leaving Natsuo the decision on his own. As the next week came, Rui, Hina, and their mother transferred into a second hand house Mr. Fujii bought. A while later, Natsuo and his father arrive with a transfer cargo can. She and Natsuo met at the second floor, agitated to his reactions when seeing her, Rui requested him to pretend that it never happened for the sake of making another problem for their new family. As they finished their work assembling every nooks and crannies, all of them ate dinner. Rui's sister went out of the bathroom topless, only to get sermon from their mother. Rui entered the bathroom next and as she went out of it, she saw Natsuo kneeling at the sofa; ready to steal a kiss from her sister but he aborted after seeing Rui. Friendless Transfer Student The next day, Rui transferred to the school Natsuo goes into and also at the same section. She was surrounded by her new classmates wanting to know her more but her bashfulness stopped her from communicating. Rui stared to Natsuo's curly hair and told him it's too messy. Rui was about to answer his question, however Natsuo dragged her out of the classroom after bringing up about her mom. As they arrived at the backside of the school building, Natsuo asked her of her sudden transfer. Rui then thought of their recent relationship could be boggling him and decided to tell her to ignore and not talk to her instead. Natsuo persuaded her at lunch, but he got insecure instead of her eating alone. Rui told him about her past; her envy for her sister's energetic side and her friendly nature. She had also went too far by copying Hina's way of her speech though ended up as a silent typo girl. She suddenly brought out again of his messy hair, and offered to fix it for him. Then to his thought, he didn't exactly imagined Rui's such a thoughtful person from inside and out, just that her way of speech gives the others a different personality description. Yet Natsuo couldn't stand it, to the reason he doesn't wanted her to be like that forever, and decided to help her out on her friendless struggle by doing some impromptu conversation where it lead astray. Their short comedy lead to the burst of laughter inside their room and the atmosphere Rui seem to be scared of disappeared; albeit she remains shy towards her classmates. Hina the Mistress Few days have passed after Rui's transfer, their family became used in living together and seems like problems might not come. Though, it was just the fabrication of a false happiness, as Rui knows about her sister's affair to an adulterer. One day, Natsuo left their family a message at his room; saying he'll be living at Fumiya's apartment for a while. This situation made their parents panicking into a point they thought Natsuo disagrees their remarriage. Yet it wasn't that at all as Rui sees her sister's worried expression and knowing her, she has something to speak for. Later that day, Rui searched for Natsuo even with the rainy condition and saw her at the window of Fumiya's apartment. She asked him to allow her to stay for the night too but he rejected the thought. Without any doubt Rui left the apartment to search for an internet cafe to stay in however she was interrupted by Fumiya's mother near the apartment entrance. Without anything for him to say, Fumiya's mother welcomed Rui to their apartment. It caught him for efforts to search him even with the bad weather, her sock and shoes were apparently wet due to his immaturity. Rui was also offered a hot bath by Mrs. Fumiya and although so sudden, she wears a lovely pajama for staying in. Fumiya arrived to their apartment only to be surprised for seeing a girl at his room. Suddenly his sister arrived as well and was surprised for it. After several minutes of chatter, Natsuo and Rui summarized the true situation, all the things Natsuo knows and the latter about Hina's affair to a married man. Unknown to what they must do to determine Hina's lover, Fumiya decided to make a master plan and together they created a descriptive and arranged blueprint to catch the adulterer. When Natsuo and Rui returned to their home the next night, their parents sat inside the living room gazing at their divorce papers. It surprised them because the room was dark enough to tell that no one was there. Their parents thought it was their decision that brought this upon them, although their kids disagreed to it. Natsuo was slapped by his father for not bringing up his problems to him. His father would rather want him share his thoughts because they are family, but for how things are made it impossible to share the thought. The little commotion was interrupted as Hina came down her room, tears filled her eyes, and meant to say her apology to Natsuo.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Literature Club